


New Year

by cuteconnie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteconnie/pseuds/cuteconnie
Summary: The princess and Ezekiel spend the New Year together
Relationships: King Ezekiel/Princess





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is bad, sorry for use translator to translate this xd

Violet haired girl looked at the old man by her side. She did not believe that he wanted to spend New Year's Eve with her. She did not believe that she would be able to spend it during this time. But it was the Kingdom, the home of Ezekiel and his people, and ever since the man fought cancer, with the help of Jerry and the Princess, of course, he kept saying that anything is possible. He was right.  
"5 minutes" Ezekiel's pleasant voice woke her from her trance. He seemed to be happy, and although it wasn't exactly like that because she hadn't completely fixed it, she enjoyed it. Juanita took a bottle of alcohol from her backpack, and the King burst out laughing at what he saw. They were just sitting on the patio that was behind Ezekiel's house. It was lit by small lanterns on the ground, which gave the place a great atmosphere.  
"Do you want to drink with me?" he asked, slightly amused, and took the whiskey bottle from her. He rarely drank, but today he might have made an exception. It was a Princess after all! Surely the girl wouldn't be offended if he had some fun. After all, even though he was a King, he was entitled to entertainment too!  
" I want" a smile appeared on his friend's face. "I have a weak head, but I trust no one will hurt me when I'm drunk." She looked around the patio, making sure they were still alone.  
"I'm glad to have gained your trust" said Ezekiel calmly. "And you can be sure to protect you from the whole world if need be, Juanita."  
The young woman smiled at these words.  
She always wanted someone like that. someone she can fully trust in any matter.  
Another impossible thing had happened since she met him. This man was certainly a wizard, otherwise how else could he work miracles?  
"2 minutes," she said smiling, and Ezekiel opened the drink. "Are you going to drink already?" she asked surprised.  
"Why not," he smiled stupidly. "I promise you that you will not be bored with me when drunk" he chuckled "or at least that's what the people who were with me once a Russian year had a drink."  
He drank from the glass bottle and grimaced. shit, it was a long time since the whiskey tasted really awful. Well, he didn't like any alcohol for the most part, but tough, he wanted to loosen up that evening.  
"Five" they heard the sound of a few people from the Kingdom. "Four" this rather they started with them. "Three..." They looked at each other.  
They were really happy to spend this New Year's Eve together. In the new kingdom.  
"Two!" All Ezekiel's people seemed to boom out this time. "One!"  
The princess looked at the sky. God, fireworks!  
"Zeke ..." She whispered staring at the sky. It was so beautiful... Pink, purple, blue, hell, what color were those fireworks!  
Juanita was like a child to see the colors in the sky. She was infatuated with the sky, which was so wonderful. "It is... Beautiful..." She whispered enchanted.  
The king nodded, also staring at the same place. sipping his whiskey, he stared at the sky for a while.  
The sounds that were heard nearby assured Ezekiel and the Princess that the rest of the people were also enjoying themselves. The girl took his drink and smiled silly.  
"You'll drink it all right away!" she laughed softly.  
"I'll get us more as needed" he groaned, amused. "Easy, there's some of this" he chuckled at Juanita.  
The woman nodded, smiling, then drank some whiskey.  
They spent the rest of the night and morning talking and drinking alcohol. Only in the morning they returned home to go to sleep. They both fell asleep faster than usual. The princess was awakened by a knock on the door. So she got up, terribly reluctantly out of bed, and gripped her head, groaning. She opened the front door and the teenager and the elderly woman stood in front of the door.  
"Who are you?" she asked, frowning, and the older one froze. Hell, wasn't Ezekiel waiting for her?  
"Lilith Peletier, and this is my mom Carol," the teenager introduced them softly.  
"Oh ..." Juanita hugged her second name.  
Is she really coming back now?! How dare she! After she hurt him like that ?!   
"You better get out of here, I'm not going to let you in. You've destroyed him enough"   
she said softly to the gray-haired woman.  
Carol felt her heart crumble to a tiny poppy. She hurt him, damn it. She knew about it. She was silent for a moment, staring at the violet-haired girl. This time he found a younger one? And how much...

TBC


End file.
